New Love!
by CarzyNinja
Summary: Yoh is sick of Anna's tearment and goes to join Zeke, what's going to happen? Couple is ZekeYoh! Slight one-sided LenYoh! Hope you enjoy!


New Love!

I don't own anything in Shaman King

The main couple is Hao/ZekeYoh

With one-sided Ren/LenYoh

And I did actually type this one!

~Zeke's Pov~

'I wonder how my dear little brother is doing?' I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth in anger. 'Is he thinking of me? Or is Anna keeping him busy? I HATE her treating MY dear brother like shit, why does he even stay with her? It's ridicules!' I leaned my head in my palm.

"Opacho, can you get me Yoh please?" she nodded and walked out excitedly.

'What a cute little girl she is, but Yoh's Cutter and Hotter than anyone alive' I sit there for a little while, planning on how to seduce my baby brother.

~Yoh's Pov~

I've just woke up and Anna's already calling me a fucking lazy slacker and numerous Anna-style insults and she haven't even started.

'What's the point I might as well join Zeke.' I think to myself and then suddenly snapped me: 'Wait that's a great idea!' A very familiar smirk creeps onto my face.

"You know what Anna?" I ask, she shakes her head no. She crossed her arms and looked me oddly. But I got the boldness to go on, somehow I'm not afraid of her any longer: "Your dumped, the engagement's off as in never starting again and I'm going to join my older brother, Zeke" I almost yell this in her face at one breath. Not that I had anything else to say but even if I had, I wasn't going to be able because of the pants. She stands there shocked like all my other friends. Of course they will be shocked. They are used to that day-dreaming and always happy Yoh but I won't stand it even a second longer: "I'm sick to death of the horrible treatment, I get off you and I'm stopping it"

That's when I hear a cheer.

"Who's there?" A little African girl walks out.

"I'm Opacho and I've come to get you Yoh-sama, Zeke-sama want to see if your joining us, he didn't say this but I know him well enough to get his message, which was to get you" she smiles and I smile back softly. What a wonderful coincidence.

"Yeah, I'm coming and staying" her smile widened as did the eyes of my friends.

~Opacho's Pov~

'Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, I did it, I did it, I hope Zeke-sama will he pleased, I got him when no-one else did' My smile is the width of my face and I would say it's more of grin than a smile now.

"Come on then, Zeke-sama will be waiting, Yoh-sama." he nodded and smiled grabbing his swords and we started walking out when one of his friends recovers before all the others, it was that Len guy and he shouted "Wait for me, I'm not staying with these losers if Yoh's not here" Yon-sama looked at me and I nodded so we wait till he caught up and we carry on.

~Zeke's Pov~

Imagine my shock when Opacho not only walks in with Yoh 'my sweet Yoh' and Len Tao, now times that shock by 1000 and your still now where near.

"Baby brother, it's nice to see you" he nodded placing a big grin on his face.

"You to big brother, Zeke can I join you?" my heart skipped a beat at his words "Of course otouto, I'm guessing that's why Len's here too" I asked, they nodded in unison. I smirked. Two rabbits with one bullet. Not that that Len is important, all that matters is _MY_ Yoh.

'Finally, I have my baby brother, now it's time to seduce him and make him mine and only mine' I laughed, which freaks the others out to death. I think I even heard a thump.

~Len's Pov~

'Now these loser are out the way, and the engagement's off so I can make Yoh mine, Haha!' I thought to myself as I slightly licked my lower lip in delighted manner.

"I don't think that's good idea Len, Yoh is MINE, and no-one else's, oh I can read your thoughts so I know what, if your planning something or not, got it?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously so I simply nodded. I don't want to stand against him.

"Yeah, Zeke-sama" he nodded and left triumphantly-'Shit'.

~Normal Pov~

"Everyone, we have two new people joining our rank" they looked at his direction and Opacho grinned. "Thanks to Opacho here, my little brother has joined and his friend that needs anger management" everyone turned their gazes to Opacho and patted her one the back saying "Good Work" or "Your defiantly something."

"Hey, I don't need anger management, Zeke-sama!" Len said as his spike grew uncontrollably. Yoh stepped up.

"Yes, you do Len. Don't Snap or Shout at my older brother or I'll snap you like a twig, Okay?" Yoh put his arm on Len's shoulder squeezing it firmly.

"Okay Yoh, I won't do it again! And yeah I know I need anger management" Len looked down and everyone looked at him like he's insane and Yoh continued:

"Good, and I need to take a shower, big brother can you show me where it is" Zeke nods and smirks but Yoh seems not to see through his brothers intentions.

~Yoh's Pov~

'Yes! He said yes!' he chuckled and smirked "This way Yoh" I nodded.

We got to the bathroom and he pushed me in, putting against the wall, his arms around next to my head slightly creasing my cheek.

"Z…Zeke what are you doing?" I asked, he just smirked again and replied:

"Now you've joined me, I can finally make you mine" I shuddered but regained my confidence quickly.

"Well then let's get stated" his smirk grew wider.

Zeke crushed his lips to mine, licking and nibbling asking for an entrance. I was more than willing to give him. Our tongues battled until Zeke won. Then he started exploring my mouth with his hot and tasty tongue, making me moan, it felt like centuries pasted before we broke the kiss but it was only five minutes and I was panting like a dog after.

~Zeke's Pov~

I was panting after the kiss (not as bad as Yoh though) but that didn't stop me from quickly unbuttoning Yoh's shirt and throwing it across the room, so I could kiss across his jaw line and down his neck leaving small red marks there. After this I started moving down his chest latching onto his right nipple, he starts moaning softly as I licked and sucked on it playing with the other and soon to start on the other nipple.

I moved thither down and at a painfully slow pace I took Yoh's pants and boxers off, exposing his erection to me. He's big but I'm slightly bigger, oh well. I undressed myself and brought Yoh to the shower.

"What…?" I cut him off:

"You wanted to take a shower, so we are, and I going to take you while we're having the shower" Yoh blushed and nodded. I put the water on and crushed him into the wall.

I knelt down and grabbed his dick. He moaned and I think it's from the sudden movement and that he liked it.

I teasingly licked the top of his dick but while moaning loudly he grabs my shoulders.

"Just do it Zeke!" I laughed and took him whole in to my mouth, he gasped, but is soon moaning like hell as I nipped, sucked and licked, my tongue moving in unison with my bopping head. Very soon he neared his climax, his moans and gasps got louder, so I got faster as he moaned/screamed "Zeke" as he came in my mouth. It tasted bitter-sweet, from the racket we're coursing in here I'll be surprised if everyone doesn't know what we're doing, what the hell.

~Normal' Pov~

Kana, Mari and Macchi were sat in living room, close to the bathroom, blushing and giggling, while everyone else but Len (Who looks pissed off) looked mildly disgusted, that their master would do that in the bathroom of all places. Their room, that's fine, but the bathroom, it was just too wired.

Kana, Mari and Macchi were talking about things like who do they think the seme is and who do they think the uke is or should they go spy on them, being the mega yaoi fans they are, would take whatever punishment to get some decent yaoi in their system, do the stood up and walked outside and found the bathroom window and saw…

~Kana's Pov~

'O…M…G…this is fucking hot' was my only thought as I saw Zeke-sama, supporting Yoh-sama by making him straddle Zeke-sama, I heard Zeke-sama say "I'm giving it you ruff whether you like it or not Yoh-kun" then Yoh-sama replied "Bring it on, Zeke-kun!" he was stupid channelling Zeke-sama, but this was too hot to argue with!

~Mari's Pov~

Kana and Macchi were just about to explode. I was having troubles keeping my blood from pouring out my nose, and this is so worth the punishment if Zeke-sama caught us!

~Macchi's Pov~

Kana, Mari and I were blushing like crazy! Luckily for us I brought the video camera so we were getting everything. My favorite part at the moment was when Yoh-sama channelling Zeke-sama. It's risky and it takes guts but thanks to that we were getting the best yaoi ever!

~Zeke's Pov~

I knew Kana, Mari and Macchi were watching if not videoing it, so I thought I'd give them a show. Grabbing Yoh's hips I placed myself at his entrance and in one thrust, I was completely inside my brother's hot and tight ass.

"AHHHHHHH! FUCKING HELL ZEKE! THAT FUCKING HURT!" he howled and I swear the king of spirits heard it.

I gave him time to adjust, when his hips moved against my cock. That was it! I started pounding into him. I heard him growl in the back off his throat, it sounded so sexy. Then he channeled me again by saying:

"Is that all you got Zeke-kun" his nails digging into me both pain and pleasure mounting and if he asks for it-I will give it to him!

Thrusting in different directions until I found that sweet spot that brought a whole new mood in the situation.

"H…h…harder. F…f…faster."

As my thrusts got harder and faster but more erect, I grabbed Yoh's cock and started pumping him in time with my thrusts. Not long after he came on himself and me violently, shouting:

"Zeke-kun!", as he clenched round me I came screaming out:

"Yoh-kun!" grudgingly I pulled out and Yoh started slipping down the wall until I grabbed him and lightly set him down.

~Normal Pov with Kana, Mari and Macchi~

Macchi turned off the video camera, put it safely in its case and the three look at each other and said four words in unison "Wow. That was Amazing!" and walked back inside.

"You got it then" one of them the asked, they nodded, blushed more and giggled.

~In the bathroom~

After Zeke cleaned Yoh and himself he put a towel around himself and walked to his to pick up some cloths for him and Yoh.

After he got dressed and dressed Yoh, he let Yoh fall asleep and walked into the front room.

"Did you three have fun? Watching me and Yoh I mean?" the three girls went so pale as if they saw Armagedon. "if you have videos or picture, I won't punish you, if you don't I'd better not say, not with Opacho in the room" they nodded.

"We have a video, from where we started watching from" Zeke nodded.

~Yoh's Pov a few hours later~

"ZEKE ASAKURA, GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE, NOW, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MY WHOLE FUCKING BODY HURTS!" Zeke shrinked.

"Kana, Mari and Macchi, hide me!" Zeke tried to hide behind the girls.

"DON'T HIDE HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU TWO FOR HELPPING HIM GET AWAY!" the three girls ran for their lives.

"YOU TOLD ME TO 'BRING IT ON' THE 'HARDER AND FASTER'" Zeke screamed back

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, ANYWAY GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT AND I MIGHT FORGIVE YOU, CHEESE BURGER, IF YOU CAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU." I yelled back.

"Fine, I won't be long" and he walks out.

Opacho walked into the room sitting on the bed where I was still lying tightly under the blankets trying to ignore not only the pain in the ass but and the growling stomach.

"How are you, Yoh-sama?" I smiled.

"I'm in pain but otherwise fine and you?" he smiled back.

"Great thanks, I can help with the pain if you want" I nodded.

"Please and thank you!" she nodded. I really needed some magical cure to get rid of the nasty sensation.

The young girl used her shamanic powers do something and whatever happened, none of my body parts hurt.

"Wow! Thanks Opacho" she grinned.

"You make Zeke-sama happy, when Zeke-sama's happy, I'm happy too." I grin back.

"And when you two are happy, so am I".

That was when Zeke walked in with a huge packet in his hands.

"Alright, I got you about 5 cheese burgers and Hey Opacho" I was already planning what I could do to him for pay back, so I acted like I forgave him and I also blocked him from my mind somehow, don't ask me because I don't know how the hell this happened but it happened and it is to my advantage so I can't complain.

"Alright, your forgiven, anyway Opacho cleared all the pain up, so I'm now alright to hit when I can be bothered to" Zeke is stood there gob smacked, the laughed.

~Normal Pov~

After Zeke and Yoh had eaten, they went to put their names down (and Opoucho) to be in a team (A/N: Shaman fights haven't begun yet). After they were done signing everyone up, they bump into Yoh's old friends, and started to walk away when Trey grabbed his arm.

"Hey dude, what's with you?"

"Let go of me, unless your joining Zeke-kun and I, because if you don't we will defeat and kill you! It's simple" They stand there for a while when Rio walks forward.

"I will follow Master Yoh anywhere, even if it is to Zeke's side, sorry guys but Yoh changed me and I'll always be there to help him" Zeke nodded.

"I like him! And you Faust, are you joining us?" Faust nodded.

"Mine reason is similar to Rio's, he helped me by being my friend even when I tried to kill his best friend, I'll always stand by him".

Faust and Rio walked over to Yoh.

"Lookie here, Yoh joined Zeke even when said he wouldn't" They turned to see Marco and the X-Laws.

"What do you want?" Yoh growled drawing his swords.

"I wouldn't annoy Yoh, he's 10 times stronger than when he joined me" Len came out of no-where.

"Am I needed, Zeke-sama, wait what's wrong with Yoh-sama?" Yoh point's forward, so Len looked.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing here Marco?" Yoh's eyes narrowed warningly.

"The same reason you are, to win the Shaman crown" A fire burned in Yoh's eyes.

"Can't do that from hell can you, Marco?" Yoh's whole expression was different now. No one could recognize him but Zeke was happy to see his baby brother being more like him than he first thought.

"And what are you going to do?" Yoh laughed.

"Guys, get back!" Zeke moved straight away, so did the others do.

"The great Zeke Asakura scared of his mere shadow?" Marco exclaimed.

"I won't be a mere in a minute! Sprites of FIRE, WATER, EARTH and AIR, lend me your power for a short amount of time so we can finally rid the world of the group called the X-Laws, they are out to kill and destroy Zeke, we can't let that happen. Merge with my guardian ghost." Yoh summoned the four different color sprites and went into Yoh's guardian who glowed like a sun for a moment.

"This feels great, how did you know how to do this?"

"Reading the tome of the Shaman twice, you pick up on things you don't the first time, I was two when I first read it, before you ask"

Yoh started an Oversoul:

"Amidamaru into the sword, now in to the antiquity" the double-median appeared but it was glowing red, blue, green and brown for the elements used.

"This takes a hell of a lot of power, that only Zeke-kun and I have, oh and in about 5 seconds you are all going to be soulless" He swings the double-medium and all the X-Laws drop to floor, all including relied the sprites from her control.

"Everyone that's joining Zeke-kun and I follow us now, oh and Zeke-kun Morty is a Shaman, we could train him to be a great Shaman" Zeke nodded

"You coming Morty" Zeke asked, Morty smiled and nodded happily. And indeed he was happy. Not everyone could have the chance to study from world's greatest shaman, right?

Only Anna is left and since neither Zeke nor Yoh likes Anna, they leave her behind.

~5 minutes later~

"What was up there Yoh? You looked like you were going to kill someone!" Trey said dimly

"I did kill people Trey, all the X-Laws are now died, because I lost my cool. Oh and one word of advice don't piss anyone off from and includes your lame jokes Joco, they will kill you without a thought to it, right Kana, Mari and Macchi?" Yoh asked in serious manner as he looked at the three, then the girls nodded firmly.

"Are they the girls that have already tried to kill us twice already and failed both attempts" Rio asked.

"Yeah, but they are well stronger than before, would you like a demonstration of their power for the third time?" Zeke asked.

"Don't scare them anyway we need to get the planes ready for when we are battling, even if it's just me fighting, it's better than no plan at all, am I right?" everyone agreed.

~30 minutes later~

"Are you guys logged in as teams?" they nodded "Good, once we train Morty up a little bit he'll be able to join your group, and before you say it fuck the rules, is all I can say!" they nodded again.

Hey people it's me Stacy review and tell me if you want more. Oh and I have three facts to state here 1) This is my first M rated Fanfiction (but I do read a lot of them) 2) I was at 5:20 am writing this so if anything is wrong, I was probably tried, oh and at the moment it's 12:00 pm that's 7 hours and 40 minutes writing constant and not stopping for anything this includes food and drink! 3) If anyone has a request for a fanfiction they want just message me, Okay!

Bye-Bye have a nice day! And be nice when reviewing please!


End file.
